


Charity Auction

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony enters McGee into the NCIS 'Eligible Bachelor' charity fundraiser auction, but Tim realises after it's too late to pull out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Auction

Gibbs didn’t look pleased. Oh, the charity fundraiser that NCIS were holding wasn’t what he was mad at; it was the auction; the ‘ _Eligible Bachelor_ ’ auction. Someone had entered McGee, who’d assured him that he hadn’t done it. McGee wasn’t pleased with it either, and Gibbs saw it.

 

"DiNozzo, office now," he said, walking through the bullpen, not stopping for argument. Tony scrambled up from his seat and jogged to reach his boss. Gibbs turned to him once he’d flipped the emergency stop switch. "You care to explain this?" he asked, holding up the auction flyer for him to see.

 

"Charity auction, boss, people bid on…" he started to explain, a head slap stopping him midsentence.

 

"I mean why McGee’s been entered, I take it that it was you who entered him."

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Thought it’d be fun."

 

Another particularly hard head slap made him yelp.

 

"You know how much he hates the idea? How degraded it makes him feel? You had no right DiNozzo."

 

Tony looked down at his feet as he played with his hands. "No boss, sorry, I never thought."

 

"I know you didn’t. You’re my Senior Field Agent, you’re supposed to think. It’s too late for him to pull out now."

 

"What can I do?"

 

"You’ve done enough, DiNozzo."

 

\---NCIS---

 

The night of the auction came around.

 

"Three hundred dollars, thank you. Next up tonight is Agent Tim McGee from the Major Crimes Response Team. Where shall we start, ladies and gentlemen? Shall we say $100? Thank you. $150…"

 

The bidding slowly crept up. There was Jane Matthews from Legal and Tim couldn’t see who the other bidder was through the crowd.

 

"Are we all done at $500?" The hammer fell. "All yours, thank you."

 

It was the unknown stranger Tim couldn’t see. He changed out of his tux and picked up his bag from his desk on the way out. Gibbs was at his desk.

 

"Hey boss, didn’t think you’d still be here. Did you go to the auction?"

 

He nodded. "I thought you were really undervalued."

 

Tim blushed, "You think?"

 

Gibbs got up and walked over, perching next to him on the younger man’s desk, allowing him to lower his voice. "Yeah, you looked very sexy in that tux and I’d have paid a lot more than I did."

 

Tim’s head shot up. "Boss…?"

 

"I told you I’d sort it."

 

"Yeah, I know, but…"

 

"Tim, what did I tell you that day at Norfolk?"

 

Tim’s eyes closed as he gulped at the memory. "That I was yours."

 

"You’ve awakened feelings that I thought I’d never feel again, things I never thought I’d be _able_ to feel again. I love you, Tim. But if you say no or that you’re not interested, nothing will happen, I’ll not hold it against you, personally or professionally. I’ll even authorise your transfer, if you decide you can’t work with me. I don’t want you to feel obliged because of the auction."

 

"Boss, I’ve spent so long trying to deny what I feel for you, but now I know how you feel, I’d… I’d like to try us more than you could ever imagine."

 

"Tim?"

 

"It’s our weekend off rotation, be at mine tomorrow, 1230."

 

Jethro nodded, "Then I think it’s time you stopped calling me boss when we’re alone. My name is Jethro."

 

Checking that the bullpen was empty, Tim pulled the older man up off the desk, closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was warm, tender, probing. An arm found its way around Tim’s waist.

 

"I can’t do… if we start this, I can’t let you go. I’m not an affair or one night stand kind of guy, you’d be forever." He cupped Jethro’s cheek with his hand and looked into his eyes. "Screw that damn auction Jethro Gibbs, I want you, I’ve always wanted you."

 

"Mine, Tim. You are mine, forever."

 

The next kiss was passionate, hot and deep. Mouths opened and tongues duelled for dominance. Tim broke the kiss, his face flushed, and he rested his forehead on the one opposite, the quirky, shy smile that Jethro loved making an appearance on the younger man’s face. "Forever," he whispered.


End file.
